Dualidad
by Felikis
Summary: Link está aguardando a que regrese Zelda al castillo de Hyrule. Pero la princesa tiene una sorpresa reservada. Clasificación M por lemmon·


_Hola a todos. Heme aquí con mi tercer lemmon de 'The Legend of Zelda'. Debo tener cuidado, en su día después de publicar tres lemmon de 'Code:Lyoko' empecé a publicar en formato saga xD Espero que os guste._

 _En respuesta a **Goddess Artemiss** por su review en "Confesión", de nada ^^. Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo explícito, te aseguro que estos son bastante soft en comparación con lo que suelo hacer. Al TP no he jugado, y al BoW espero poder jugar temprano, ya que tiene pintaza ^^._

 _Pequeño warning, este lemmon es ligeramente más hard que los que he publicado previamente... pero tampoco mucho. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Dualidad**

Link contemplaba en silencio el anochecer desde la ventana de su alcoba. La princesa Zelda había vuelto a la normalidad poco después de fundar Nuevo Hyrule, situando la Ciudadela en un extremo del bosque, casi colindante a una gran torre que se había decidido formar en honor a los dioses. No muy lejos de allí estaban una región helada, otra de clima ardiente por un volcán, un pequeño desierto y una zona donde predominaba el agua.

Y él aguardaba a la aparición de Zelda, quien le había prometido una sorpresa para esa noche. Había preguntado qué era, pero no había recibido otra respuesta que un beso en la mejilla. Así que sólo le quedaba esperar.

 _Toc, toc, toc_. Llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta, y miró. Allí estaba la princesa Zelda. Pero no era la única persona que entró en la habitación. Link se frotó los ojos. No se lo podía creer. Al lado de Zelda estaba…

—¡Tetra! —dijo el joven muy sorprendido.

La joven rubia de piel morena, el alter-ego de la princesa Zelda, estaba allí. Estaban ahí ambas, separadas la una de la otra en sus respectivos cuerpos físicos. Link no atinó a decir una palabra más durante unos minutos, mientras ambas le observaban divertidas. Obviamente, no se esperaba para nada una situación como aquella.

—¿C-cómo lo habéis hecho? —atinó a preguntar finalmente.

—¡Anda, si recuerda cómo hablar! —bromeó Tetra.

—Se lo debemos a Radiel —respondió Zelda, con naturalidad—. La verdad, siempre me había dado curiosidad conocer a mi otro "yo". Hace unas noches conseguí contactar con Tetra en mi cabeza… y se me ocurrió que podría haber una forma de estar físicamente en el mismo sitio.

Link había vuelto a enmudecer. Era increíble para él, que había presenciado en varias ocasiones la transformación de Zelda en Tetra y viceversa, poder contemplarlas a la vez. Eran sendas bellezas. Tetra siguió hablando.

—Y el caso es que uno de nuestros temas recurrentes has sido tú.

—¿Y-yo? —preguntó el joven.

—Tú, señor héroe. Había algo que ninguna de las dos sabía, pequeño bribón.

El joven de verde no sabía qué responder. Y en ese momento, unos temores se apoderaron de él. No… ¿era posible que se hubieran contado que…?

—No sabía que te habías acostado con Tetra —comentó Zelda.

—No sabía que te habías acostado con Zelda —comentó Tetra.

"Por las Diosas, que me trague la tierra", suplicó Link, muerto de la vergüenza. ¡¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran confesado aquello?! Hasta aquel momento él no se había sentido culpable… al fin y al cabo, consideraba a ambas la misma persona, a pesar de las diferencias en la personalidad de cada una. Pero, a efectos prácticos, sí. Se había acostado con _las dos_ , no con una.

Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba en aquella situación. No parecían enfadadas. Estaban realmente tranquilas, examinando su nerviosismo con verdadero interés. Tragó saliva e intentó respirar varias veces antes de poder hablar nuevamente.

—Lo-lo lamento… no quería ofenderos, a ninguna…

—Lo sabemos —aseguró Zelda—. Pero habría estado bien que nos lo contaras.

—Desde luego que sí. Pero no te preocupes, que no estamos enfadadas contigo.

—¿De verdad? Porque al veros aquí y decirme esto… pensé que estábais heridas.

Ambas jóvenes se acercaron a él, y le dieron un abrazo. Link se puso un poco nervioso, pero no fue nada comparado cuando recibió un beso en los labios de Zelda. Apenas se hubo separado, también sintió la boca de Tetra contra la suya. Aquello era demasiado para alguien tan tranquilo como él. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—¿Serías capaz de elegir, Link? —preguntó Zelda, muy seriamente.

—… No. Es imposible. Las dos sois… las dos _eres_ … no sé cómo llamaros ahora mismo, pero sois las únicas mujeres por las que he sentido algo —confesó—. Y para mi, siempre seréis iguales, a pesar de las diferencias…

—Eso está muy bien —dijo Tetra—. Ya que nosotras no te vamos a hacer elegir. Yo no voy a quedarme eternamente, Link, pero ya te dije que te amo… y esa parte se comparte entre Zelda y yo. Te queremos.

—Así que habíamos pensado en que podríamos profesar nuestros sentimientos esta noche —completó Zelda.

Aquello era más de lo que la mente de Link podía procesar. Parecía mentira que aquellas jóvenes, las cuales habían despertado los sentimientos más intensos de su corazón, estuvieran ahí esa noche. Pero era real. Su tacto era real. Y ahí seguía, abrazadas a él, sin ánimo de querer alejarse ni un ápice.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte hoy, Link. Si quieres —ofreció Tetra.

Diablos si quería. _Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo_ , pensó, pero era incapaz de expresarlo con palabras. Sin embargo, no tardó en verse a si mismo tumbado en la gran cama, intercambiando besos con Zelda y Tetra. No podía creer que aquello fuera a hacerse real.

Pero así lo indicaba todo cuando vio a la princesa deshacerse de su vestido. Se lo quitó lentamente, deleitando la vista de los otros presentes, permitiendo que vieran su menudito cuerpo, apenas cubierto por la ropa interior. Una vez que terminó, Tetra se incorporó, y repitió el procedimiento para quedarse apenas cubierta, mostrando su anatomía que hacía enloquecer al rubio.

Este no se hizo de rogar, y se retiró la túnica, mostrando su torso descubierto. Aún estaban los tres cubiertos, pero la pasión se notaba en el ambiente. Zelda era consciente de que Tetra llevaba mucho más tiempo que ella sin yacer con Link, de forma que le permitió que disfrutaran de un profundo beso en primer lugar. La lengua de Tetra peleaba contra la de Link, con él tumbado encima de la pirata, mientras Zelda se limitaba a observarlos y sonreir. Apoyó la cabeza en la espalda del chico con mucho cuidado y masajeó su cuerpo, contenta de la decisión que había tomado aquella noche.

Cuando llegó su turno, se tumbó sobre el chico, pero ella consentía que la lengua de él la dominase. El sabor de sus labios la volvía loca, y notó cómo el sexo del chico presionaba contra ella. Sonrió. Aquello era muy agradable. Y más aún al sentir que Tetra, incapaz de quedarse quieta, le ofrecía una serie de delicados besos por la espalda. Su alter-ego era también genial.

Se habían perdido en el beso y ahora les faltaba el aire. Pero aquello no iba a detener la noche. Ambas chicas liberaron sus pechos de las prendas que los cubrían, ofreciendo una hermosa vista al jóven héroe. Se tumbaron sobre la cama, permitiendo que Link alternase entre ambas: mientras degustaba con sus labios las mamas de Zelda, masajeaba y jugueteaba con los pezones de Tetra, para luego intercambiar, y ofrecerles el mismo placer a ambas.

Pero no era ningún novato, y era consciente de que aquello podría no ser suficiente. Mientras su lengua se entretenía con el moreno pezón de Tetra, su mano izquierda se deslizó por el cuerpo de Zelda hacia abajo, se abrió paso entre su último trozo de tela, y encontró la húmeda cavidad que buscaba, donde se enterró con suma delicadeza. La princesa gimió, y en ese momento, la boca de Link volvió a atacar sus pechos, mientras su otra mano buscaba la intimidad de Tetra de la misma forma, y empezaba a darle placer de la misma forma.

Los gemidos de ambas se alternaban mientras sentían los dedos de Link jugueteando con sus intimidades, entraban y salían provocándose placer, excitación, sensaciones maravillosas. Ambas se habían compartido que el chico era un generoso amante, y ahora que estaba con las dos lo estaba demostrando con creces. Siempre pensaba primero en ellas. Las dos se dieron de la mano mientras Link terminaba de conducirlas a una poderosa sensación de liberación, acompañada por dos largos suspiros que dieron al alcanzar su clímax. Poco a poco, los dedos del chico se detuvieron, y dejó que se recuperasen.

—Eres el mejor —alcanzó a decir Tetra entre jadeos mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Soy afortunado por teneros —respondió él.

Las tornas cambiaron, pues Link se vio a continuación tumbado bocarriba mientras la princesa Zelda jugueteaba con su miembro, aún tapado. Aquello no duró mucho, pues Tetra se ocupó de liberarle, y sonrió al comprobar que el chico estaba perfectamente listo. Miró a la princesa, quien asintió, y la pirata se llevó la erección de Link a los labios. La lamió con cuidado, antes de permitir que se deslizase un poco por el interior de su boquita.

El contacto de sus labios contra su glande provocó un escalofrío a Link, algo que a ambas les gustó comprobar. En el fondo sabían que el chico seguía siendo un inocente, y era algo que las atraía irresistiblemente.

Pero Tetra no quería quedarse con aquella parte sólo para ella. Llamó a Zelda, quien acudió a su lado, y le cedió el lugar. La princesa, con cierto temor, retomó el trabajo oral que estaba haciendo Tetra. Ella sonrió al ver cómo conseguía dominarlo, y luego, gateó sensualmente a por Link, quien estaba colorado por la situación.

—Quiero sentir tus labios, Link… _ahi_ —le pidió en un susurro—. Dame placer.

Link no se podía negar a su deseo, y aceptó. Complacida, Tetra subió mas por el cuerpo del chico, quedando su sexo a la altura de la lengua del joven. Este empezó a lamer con cuidado por la intimidad de Tetra, tímidamente al principio, mientras se volvía cada vez más pasional. Al tiempo, sentía que su propia excitación se le iba de las manos por las maravillas que Zelda le estaba haciendo con su boca. No se olvidaba de ella, pero empezaba a perderse en el placer. Sabía que debía advertirle antes de culminar, pero la presencia de la húmeda vagina de Tetra entre sus labios lo imposibilitaba. Devoró con mas ganas el sexo de la pirata, y sin poder remediarlo, su semilla brotó, inundando la boquita de Zelda, al tiempo que Tetra también alcanzaba su clímax. Tuvieron que parar nuevamente, pues ambos dos estaban agotados por el acto sexual.

Pero alguien quedaba aún por atender tras aquel round. Tetra se movió veloz detrás de Zelda, permitiendo que la princesa se tumbara bocarriba sobre ella, y le separó delicadamente las piernas.

—Ella te está esperando, Link —le indicó.

—Sí… por favor, ven ya —pidió Zelda.

El chico avanzó hacia ella. Tetra observó con ternura cómo Link se situaba entre las blancas piernas de Zelda, con su miembro en posición firme, el cual se deslizó muy suavemente en el interior de la princesa, quien gimió al sentirle dentro.

Tetra retrocedió un poco más, dejando que la cabeza de Zelda reposara sobre sus piernas mientras Link empezaba a acometerla lentamente. Aquella imagen de ambos haciendo el amor era preciosa a sus ojos. Acarició los cabellos de la princesa, quien seguía gimiendo por el placer al que era sometida. El chico jadeaba con cada embestida que daba, con las manos sujetando por las caderas a Zelda.

Poco a poco el ritmo se fue acrecentando. Tetras se aproximó un poco a Link para volver a saborear sus labios al tiempo que este se acercaba a su clímax, aunque dejó que se besara con la princesa antes de que, unos momentos después, este eyaculase dentro de ella. Zelda gimió largamente cuando culminó. Estaba encantada.

Aún así Tetra no estaba satisfecha. Aún quería sentir a Link dentro de ella. Se tumbó bocabajo, y levantó ligeramente su culito para permitir a Link que localizara con facilidad su intimidad. Este, con energía para un último asalto, se puso tras ella, y la penetró suavemente. Pero a Tetra no le iba eso. Susurró que quería más velocidad, y el chico la acometió más velozmente.

—Zelda… ven, por favor —llamó la pirata.

La princesa se puso delante de ella. Antes de poder preguntarle qué quería, Tetra la atrajo hacia ella, y pudo alcanzar su intimidad con la lengua. Zelda no se esperaba aquello. Parecía mentira que el sexo oral se sintiera tan bien. Pero claro… ella y Tetra eran la misma persona, y era obvio que tenía que saber cómo darse placer. Se limitó a disfrutarlo mientras Tetra recibía y entregaba olas de felicidad en su posición entre ambos. Adoraba sentir a Link en ella, y adoraba su propio sabor. Era genial aquella sensación. Se mantuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que el último orgasmo se dinamitó para los tres.

Esa noche durmieron ambas arropando a Link. Este estaba agotado y fue el primero en caer dormido. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, princesa y pirata intercambiaron unas palabras.

—Realmente, aún no sabemos quién de las dos se quedará cuando acabe el hechizo de Radiel —dijo Zelda—. No se por qué has dicho que no te quedarás…

—Lo sé… pero tú eres la verdadera…

— _Tú_ naciste. Te convertiste en mi, pero tú eres real…

—Se quede quien se quede, quiero que nos prometamos algo.

—Dime.

—Que no nos separaremos jamás de Link —pidió la pirata, antes de quedarse dormida también.

* * *

 _¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. No recuerdo cómo me inspiré para este fic, pero poco después de escribir "Confesión" se me debió pasar por la mente, y he aquí el resultado. Saludos, y nos leemos por FanFiction ^^_


End file.
